


Merlin & Arthur's rainbow Russia tour

by elirwen



Series: Adventures of mini!Merthur [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action Figures, M/M, Photos, Rainbows, Travel, fuckyouPutin, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur's week of travelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin & Arthur's rainbow Russia tour

First evening on the ferry...  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/37023396275/in/album-72157686191259243/)

...boys enjoy the view of the islands as they are leaving Stockholm.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36835125056/in/album-72157686191259243/)

Hours of travelling by small or big, rocky or green islands.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36215380453/in/album-72157686191259243/)

Before going to bed, with Stockholm long behind them, they enjoy the beautiful sunset.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36215380383/in/album-72157686191259243/)

Tallinn's Old Town is a perfect for hours of exploring...  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36215380053/in/album-72157686191259243/)

...as are Tallinn's beaches.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36215380303/in/album-72157686191259243/)

A whole day spent on Baltic ferries is ideal for watching the sea,...  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36215380203/in/album-72157686191259243/)

...for romance,...  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36835124736/in/album-72157686191259243/)

...and for more staring at the sea.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36215379983/in/album-72157686191259243/)

When finally in St. Petersburg...  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36835124496/in/album-72157686191259243/)

...their mission can start.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852192072/in/album-72157686191259243/)

They call their mission #fuckyouPutin  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852191572/in/album-72157686191259243/)

But it's not all about the mission. After all, they're celebrating their third wedding anniversary.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36215379873/in/album-72157686191259243/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852191432/in/album-72157686191259243/)

Arthur claims that his throne would for sure be better and more comfortable even though he wasn't able to try this one. Merlin reminds him that not every ruler has a sorcerer to make sure their throne is perfectly comfortable.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36215379663/in/album-72157686191259243/)

Once again, Arthur claims that view from Camelot towers is better.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852191822/in/album-72157686191259243/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882553861/in/album-72157686191259243/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882553731/in/album-72157686191259243/)

A photo from Peterhof seaside is a must.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852191152/in/album-72157686191259243/)

Just as a photo with the fountains and the palace.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852190952/in/album-72157686191259243/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882553541/in/album-72157686191259243/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882553241/in/album-72157686191259243/)

Up there on the fountain are dragons, so obviously Merlin wants to spend some time and have a chat.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882553671/in/album-72157686191259243/)

Knowing that the building is an orangerie, Arthur starts craving oranges.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852189432/in/album-72157686191259243/)

But instead of a market to buy oranges, Merlin takes him to a church for some food for thoughts.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852190572/in/album-72157686191259243/)

And then they decide some mocking of Lenin is in order.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852189742/in/album-72157686191259243/)

Also, final #fuckyouPutin  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852188822/in/album-72157686191259243/)

And then they say goodbye to "Leningrad" and head off to Helsinki.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852188982/in/album-72157686191259243/)

More time for meditation...  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852189562/in/album-72157686191259243/)

...in an underground church.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852189232/in/album-72157686191259243/)

Arthur really likes Helsinki Cathedral which is a big praise coming from him.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/37023394505/in/album-72157686191259243/)

It's time to explore a sea fortress.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852188572/in/album-72157686191259243/)

Arthur admires its defensive possibilities.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852188092/in/album-72157686191259243/)

Merlin is more of a fan of the nature.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852187922/in/album-72157686191259243/)

One last ferry ride to the city centre and then they'll be heading for an overnight ferry to Stockholm. They concider their mission a success.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852188222/in/album-72157686191259243/)

**Author's Note:**

> [the whole post on tumblr](https://elirwen.tumblr.com/post/166008634614/merlin-arthurs-rainbow-russia-tour)   
>  [the rainbow version](http://elirwen.tumblr.com/post/125184619879/fuckyouputin-photos-are-mine-please-dont)


End file.
